


Disconnected

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Series: Внутренняя Монголия Терона Шана [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Humor, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Чем больше Терон размышляет о незначительных встречах с Дартом Ноксом, тем сложнее ему понимать самого себя.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Sith Inquisitor
Series: Внутренняя Монголия Терона Шана [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Aviators — Disconnected ( https://youtu.be/osYHSLreXLQ ) — лучшая песня об отп.
> 
> 2\. Автор пытался запрыгнуть в последний вагон то нерейтинга, то рейтинга ЗФБ-21, но никуда не поспел. Однако, раз фандом в едином порыве приложился к Терону со всех сторон, надо хоть как-то поучаствовать.

Если положить голову на грудь забрака, его сердце будет слышно слишком гулко и чётко, неестественно громко. А ещё — одинаково хорошо с правой и левой сторон. Конечно, все более-менее образованные жители Галактики знают, что сердец у забраков два и их синхронное биение — норма. Однако просто знать и прислушиваться к этому мерному звуку, нежась в тёплой постели, — совсем разные вещи. Второе состояние Терон, наверно, описал бы двумя словами: "приятно" и "удивительно". Удивительно, потому что, если у тебя самого сердце одно, странно осознавать, что у кого-то их больше, непривычно оказываться к диковинке столь близко. А от отзвуков биения, проходящих через тело, спокойно и приятно. И хочется остановить время, позабыть всё на свете, лишь бы пробыть в окутывающем сознание полусне как можно дольше.

Едва Терон прочувствовал и осознал соблазнительную дикость своих мыслей, его словно ударило током — от ленивой полудремы не осталось и следа. Он приподнялся, и вот уже беспощадно холодный воздух окутал его там, где только что было уютное тепло, отрезая от него и оставляя внутри чувство, похожее на сожаление. А ещё сразу перед глазами возник бесконечный список сообщений от начальства, которые накопились за вечер в офлайне.

Нокс, разумеется, не спал, а только притворялся. И с готовностью предложил не расставаться подольше:

— Составить тебе компанию в душе?

— Ни в коем, — Терон неуклюже соскользнул ногой с кровати, чуть не брякнувшись носом в простыни, — случае.

Встав на ноги, он старался не смотреть по сторонам, только на пол — в поисках штанов. Увы, это не мешало кожей ощущать самодовольную улыбку на наглой татуированной роже Нокса.

— Тебе же понравилось в прошлый раз, — возразил тот.

Терон поднял скомканную одежду и уселся на кровать — выворачивать штанины, в одной из которых нашлось и бельё. Одеваться на самом деле было бессмысленно (дверь в душевую находилась в трёх шагах), но бродить по комнате в чём мать родила он не привык даже в одиночестве, не то что… при всяких ситхских забраках, которые прожигают в нём дыры взглядом.

— Догонять транспортник на выходе из гипера мне не понравилось.

— Врёшь. Да и груз ты свой забрал, проблем-то.

Врёт: это было по-своему весело, особенно когда… стоп.

— Я не говорил ни про какой груз, — осторожно ответил Терон. Он даже начал оборачиваться, но передумал и вернулся к просовыванию ноги в штанину, лишь заметив мельком, как Нокс подбивает под спину вторую подушку и пересаживается повыше. Они никогда не говорили о "делах", сложилось такое негласное правило: взаимное удовольствие отдельно, работа — отдельно. И Терон очень хотел бы его придерживаться.

— Лететь на развалюхе с кучей беженцев — удовольствие ниже среднего, особенно когда есть свой звездолёт, чтобы добраться до места. Это отметаем. И вряд ли у тебя на транспортнике намечалась встреча. У вас, республиканцев, и такое случается, наверно, но Наар-Шадда — Хатта — очень уж сомнительный рейс для важных бесед. Остаётся вариант что-то забрать.

Вообще-то вариантов было больше, но если Нокс и знает о задании из стороннего источника, то не скажет. А может, правда угадал. Не стоит развивать тему и привлекать к ней лишнее внимание, хвосты Терон проверит потом.

На самом деле он ожидал, что открытая спина нет-нет да заставит Нокса что-то сделать, но тот будто внял отказу с первого раза и просто хотел поговорить — и то, и другое было весьма необычно. Терон встал с кровати, застегнув штаны лишь на пуговицу, пособирал остальную одежду по комнате и направился в душевую.

— Замёрзнешь — зови.

— Ты снял номер без горячей воды? — на всякий случай уточнил Терон, задержавшись в дверях и всё-таки обернувшись. Последнее было зря.

Он не знал, была ли раскованность, местами переходящая в вульгарность, присуща всем ситхам или Ноксу её выдали сверх меры при рождении, но эту черту тот носил так же гордо, как два ряда изящных острых рожек на голове. Нокс презирал манеру прикрываться, раз уж разделся, и очень удивлялся, что Терон почему-то предпочитает не сверкать причиндалами всё время, что они остаются наедине. Терон пытался объяснить, для чего цивилизованные расы используют одежду, однако Нокс либо не понимал, либо изощрённо издевался, делая вид, что не понимает. Терон не был уверен, что он не глумился и теперь — усевшись нарочито широко, красуясь крепким жилистым телом (и не только им).

— С водой всё должно быть в порядке, — ответил Нокс, бесстыдно сверля Терона жёлтыми глазами, что слегка светились в полумраке. И вкрадчиво добавил: — Но мало ли…

Терон молча запер за собой дверь, жалея, что образ уже отпечатался у него на сетчатке и, видимо, будет сопровождать остаток… недели. Он убедился, что полотенце на месте, и уже начал раздеваться обратно, когда замок позади щёлкнул, заставив подпрыгнуть на месте. Дверь не открывалась. Скорее всего, Нокс даже с места не вставал — так, развлекался. Из принципа Терон заперся опять и только потом отправился под тёплые струйки воды. Спину и бока слегка защипало, словно по коже забегали лёгкие разряды тока, но, как и всегда, это быстро прекратилось, и Терон перешёл к контрастному душу, чтобы окончательно взбодриться. Он знал, что чувство лёгкого опьянения настигнет его снова, стоит вернуться в комнату, но после водных процедур оно всегда было не в пример слабее. К сожалению. То есть к счастью.

"Встретив ситха, сохраняйте ясный разум и не поддавайтесь на провокации", — раздался в голове голос-воспоминание, принадлежавший одному из преподов академии — отставному полковнику-катару.

В учебниках всё так просто. Ситуации, когда провокации могут быть чем-то притягательны, не обсуждали даже на занятиях по этике. А стоило бы.

"В то время как любой гражданин Империи потенциально может быть не склонен к бездумному насилию, а в теории даже способен осознать несовершенство государственного строя Империи и оказать неоценимую помощь в борьбе с ним, ситхи, как адепты Тёмной стороны Силы, представляют собой чистейшее зло. Не стоит ожидать от них разумности, рациональности или сострадания…"

Чистейшее зло из соседней комнаты забавлялось, открывая замки Силой, любило сальные шуточки и щеголять голышом, а порой проявляло больше чуткости, чем многие агенты СИС. И одно лишь _его_ существование портило стройную картину мира, что рисовали им в учебке, а ведь Терон знал ещё Лану Бенико — она, конечно, весьма коварна, но "зло"? Впрочем, эти размышления ведут в никуда.

— …жду результатов через два дня, — чеканный ледяной тон Нокса дичайше контрастировал с тем, что по голосвязи он разговаривал так и не прикрывшись. Терон понадеялся, что он хотя бы ограничил транслируемую область плечами.

— Да, милорд, — отозвался с типичной имперской подобострастностью седовласый офицер; Нокс отключил передатчик и бросил рядом с собой.

— Твоего моффа, или кто он там, не смущает, что милорд говорит с ним в таком виде?

— Его проблемы.

Резонно. Наверное.

Терон проверил содержимое наплечной сумки и порадовался своей предусмотрительности: датапада не было. И он понятия не имел, где его искать. Он сидел с ним на диванчике и доделывал дела, а потом по номеру прошёлся ураган. Пожалуй, стоит начать со столика и мягкого уголка.

— Могу записать тебе пару интересных сообщений, если хочешь, — к Ноксу вернулись таинственно-заигрывающие интонации. — Будешь слушать одинокими корусантскими ночами.

— Во-первых, с чего ты решил, что они одинокие? — Терон обшарил заставленный стол, бросил беглый взгляд на заляпанный диван, и лицо обожгло стыдом. Кажется, на старфрукты он ближайшие полгода смотреть не сможет. Исследовав пол поблизости, Терон вдруг понял, что не договорил, и сдуру ляпнул: — А во-вторых, не боишься, что я солью их в голонет?

Нокс с готовностью парировал:

— Нет, если я наговорю много интересного с упоминанием тебя.

Что означало: "Тогда из СИС вылетишь ты, а не я". Звучало почти как угроза, но Терон хохотнул: настолько нелепым показался шантажирующий его Нокс. Кажется, их чрезмерно близкое общение исказило его чувство юмора. Или способность рационально мыслить.

— Я могу вырезать звук. — Он осмотрел настенные полки (мало ли?), беспомощно окинул взглядом пол. Датапада нигде не было.

— Его не сложно восстановить. — Нокс выждал ещё с полминуты, наблюдая, как Терон валандается из стороны в сторону и заглядывает под кровать. — Что-то потерял?

Терон очень надеялся, что просить его ни о чём не придётся, но увы.

— Да, ты не видел мой датапад?

— Допустим, видел.

Иногда эту хитрую физиономию очень хотелось ударить.

— Не поможешь?

Нокс выждал ещё с полминуты, и Терон уже представил, как тот начинает торговаться, но вот — манящее движение изящными длинными пальцами в сторону стола… Крифф, он же осмотрел там всё! Но именно из того угла по воздуху неспешно плыл грёбаный датапад.

— Спаси…

Поравнявшись с ним, датапад вильнул, не дав себя поймать, пролевитировал мимо и лёг в красную ладонь.

— Благодарность принимаю только натурой, — Нокс призывно похлопал устройством по ноге и пристроил руку с датападом на согнутое колено. Конечно, всё равно придётся залезть с ногами на кровать. Конечно, это ловушка. Крайне притягательная притом.

Терон подошёл к металлическому бортику кровати, старательно изображая равнодушие. Нокс выставил вперёд свободную руку, изображая натягивание невидимого каната и непрерывно гипнотизируя взглядом. Со стороны, наверно, смотрелось смешно и глупо. Терон старался почаще думать, как они выглядят со стороны — отстраняться, хвататься за внешнюю реальность, как цепляется за ветки утопающий в болоте. Потому что, даже пытаясь заземлять все ощущения, он захлёбывался в них. С каждым шагом, пройденным по постели на коленях, чтобы не запачкать её подошвами сапог, он терял всякое желание уходить. Оно таяло рядом с Ноксом, словно снег, внесённый в дом.

Приблизившись, Терон тут же цапнул датапад, но, разумеется, его держали очень крепко. Нокс в ответ ухватился за широкую пряжку ремня, притягивая и лишая контроля над балансом (а заодно запуская горячие пальцы под одежду). Затем привстал и лизнул его губы — и вот Терон уже сам склонился ниже. Потому что знал, что этого мало, обоим.

Поцелуи становились всё торопливее и хаотичнее, Нокс попытался стащить с него куртку, но Терон возмущённо замычал и дёрнул плечом. Хотя он уже отметил тревожный звоночек — жажду, нарастающую с невероятной силой. Хотелось целовать замысловатые завитки чёрных татуировок на лице и плечах Нокса, бесконечно долго водить пальцами по стволу его члена, задевая складки кожи у оголённой чувствительной области, пока этот похотливый самодовольный засранец не взмолится наконец о пощаде. Последнее было априори невозможно, они проверяли: выдержки у Нокса хватало на трёх Теронов; но попытаться снова вдруг показалось заманчивым.

Тем не менее, ощутив, что чужая хватка на датападе ослабла, Терон неспешно вытянул желанную добычу — Нокс освободившейся рукой чувствительно помассировал его ногу в опасной близости от паха, прерывисто целуя напоследок. И неожиданно спросил:

— Сходим поесть куда-нибудь?

От неожиданности с Терона слетел весь пьянящий дурман.

Он не горел желанием. Слишком уж походило на романтический ужин. Натягивать на редкие встречи ради секса фасад "нормальных" отношений было как-то… лицемерно? Неважно. Что-то внутри отчаянно протестовало.

— Это самое чокнутое предложение, которое я от тебя слышал, — честно ответил он.

— Я знаю. — Шёпот Нокса звучал угрожающе эротично, а одна из его рук опасно переместилась Терону на шею, согревая.

— Я…

— Я знаю, — второй раз выдохнул тот прямо в ухо, прижимаясь, увлекая за собой вниз.

Терон не представлял, что Нокс там "знает": сам он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что собирался соврать. Он запутался и увяз; осознавал, что нужно встать и уйти, как и планировал ещё в душе, но, крифф, как же трудно!

Сделав усилие, он разорвал поцелуй, и только после осознал, что, кажется, выпустил из руки датапад, что они лежат поперёк постели и что Нокс уже почти стащил с него куртку. Когда успел?

— Мне надо идти, правда. Меня ждёт… — Терон не успел придумать, кто именно: имена коллег причудливо перепутались в голове.

Глубоко в глазах Нокса загорелось и потухло нечто очень яркое и сердитое — то ли раздражение, то ли разочарование. "Не нравится, да?" — торжествующе мелькнуло у Терона в мыслях, и он не смог определить, откуда столько злорадства в этом открытии.

— Ты врёшь, и мы оба это понимаем, — Нокс говорил мягко и… снисходительно? Будто прощал ему неуклюжую попытку отбрехаться.

Гипнотический шёпот внезапно сработал лучше ледяного душа. Он видит всё. Подсвечивает каждую мысль, чует каждую эмоцию, как хищник — страх. Впервые рядом с ним Терон ощутил себя открытым и уязвимым. Ему не понравилось.

Он мог только догадываться, что испытывает Нокс, о чём думает. А тому не нужно было гадать. Он и правда _знал_. Терон был для него незашифрованным файлом — бери да читай. Нокс незаметно влез ему под кожу, как тропическое насекомое через царапину, а Терон только сейчас заметил щекочущее шевеление. Нужно вырезать его поскорее, пока не задет чувствительный нерв. Даже если будет очень больно.

Какая-то частичка сознания возмущённо закричала, что настройка на чужие эмоции у Нокса наверняка была невольной, частью его обычного восприятия мира, но ментальные щиты Терона уже были подняты.

"Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не доверяйте ситху. Не доверяйте даже себе в присутствии ситха, потому как эти существа способны обращать ваши чувства против вас. Если вы оказались со столь опасным противником один на один и подозреваете, что дадите слабину, отступайте немедля".

— Не помню, чтобы обещал тебе никогда не врать, — рубанул с плеча Терон, садясь рывком и нащупывая злополучный датапад. — И что обещал соглашаться на всё, не помню тоже.

— Вау, — Нокс перевернулся на бок и подпёр голову рукой, — ты, как всегда, слишком глубоко берёшь. Я просто предложил поесть вместе.

— А я просто отказался.

— Как ска-ажешь, — удивлённо протянул Нокс.

Только подобрав с пола сумку, Терон заметил, что его потряхивает. Стало очень погано и беспокойно, словно он совершил самую большую ошибку в жизни и уже на каком-то уровне это осознавал. О, Сила, в следующую встречу Нокс даже не вспомнит об этом разговоре, в первый раз после Явина Терон вообще сбежал, пока тот спал, и Галактика не развалилась на части.

Нельзя оставаться, никогда, точка.

— Если надумаешь вернуться, я, наверно, тут заночую, — лениво и уже без тени досады в голосе промурлыкал Нокс, когда Терон выходил из номера. По идее, его отходчивость должна была только обрадовать, но почему-то захотелось громко хлопнуть дверью. Терон сдержался и лишь бросил напоследок оскорбительный жест через спину. Ответный хохот было слышно даже через дверь.

В лифте, прислонившись лбом к ледяному металлу и проделав пару дыхательных упражнений, которыми он обычно сопровождал медитации, Терон слегка успокоился. Чувство досады теплилось где-то на задворках сознания, но что сделано, то сделано. Нужно возвращаться к работе. А из прошедшего вечера постараться оставить в памяти только приятное — его всё же было немало.

***

При очередной перепроверке кода Терон нашёл ещё с десяток косяков. Да что за?.. Он будто пьяным его писал, как ему этот бред вообще в голову пришёл?

Рутинные перепроверки и сортировка документов, к которым сводились обязанности Терона после провала на Зиосте, бесили сегодня больше обычного. Он отчаянно старался уйти в работу, но как погрузиться в занятие, которое может делать программа, написанная за десять минут? Ещё эта бойня на Тайтоне… Империя и так в прошлый раз там камня на камне не оставила, а две недели назад силы Республики смело нападением неизвестных войск. Официально не было известно, кто они, откуда появились и почему, разгромив планету и убив всех сопротивлявшихся, просто ушли. Это было страшно и бессмысленно. Словно огромный невидимый ребёнок поиграл с фигурками солдат и истребителей, а потом часть наспех убрал, часть — побросал, когда родители позвали его обедать.

В мире определённо _что-то_ происходило. Терон подозревал, что из-за пониженного уровня доступа до него доходит лишь малая часть информации. Поэтому сейчас он и готовился ко взлому личного хранилища данных канцлера Сареш. Она уже его ненавидит, что может пойти не так? В худшем случае разжалуют в уборщики, и его обязанности станут даже разнообразнее, чем сейчас. А в лучшем…

Что будет в ином случае, Терон додумать не успел. Портативный голопроектор запищал, заставив дёрнуться от неожиданности: звонков по личному каналу Терон не получал давно, начальство использовало старый полноразмерный проектор, стоящий в углу его крошечного кабинета. Запустив быструю проверку, Терон понял, что полученное сообщение зашифровано… сердце ухнуло вниз, а сам он резко выпрямился в кресле и почему-то схватился свободной рукой за подлокотник. Только один человек в мире использует такую шифровку — Лана Бенико. И вряд ли она просто решила узнать, как у него дела.

По взгляду Ланы куда-то вниз и её манерам — ещё более сдержанным, чем обычно, — стало очевидно, что он не ошибся.

— Терон, я не знаю, насколько ты информирован, но у меня мало времени, всё в полном хаосе. Коррибан пал неделю назад, наши потери сто процентов. Объединённый имперско-республиканский флот, — Терон понятия не имел ни о каком объединённом флоте, — полностью уничтожен сегодня на границе с Неизведанными Регионами. Дарт Марр и Дарт… Нокс, возглавлявшие операцию с нашей стороны, вероятнее всего, погибли. Я… больше не чувствую их присутствия. Пока это всё, что я знаю. Мне жаль. Если накопаешь что-то со своей стороны, пожалуйста, свяжись со мной.

С характерным механическим шипением исчезла фигурка Ланы, а вместе с ней — размеренная скука пыльной комнатки и иллюзия безопасности Корусанта. Терона не пугали неведомые захватчики, его пугала абсолютная ирреальность происходящего. Нечто неизвестное атакует Тайтон, вырезает абсолютно всех ситхов на Коррибане, а затем одним ударом уничтожает объединённый флот с двумя самыми весьма могущественными ситхами во главе? В том числе с тем, кто выжил в противостоянии с их безумным бессмертным императором? Это была какая-то глупая, неправдоподобная, совершенно абсурдная шутка. Нокс не мог просто… взять и исчезнуть.

Терон попытался убрать коммуникатор в сумку, но, так и не совладав с застёжкой, просто положил его на стол. Конечно, чушь он сейчас подумал. Любой может умереть. (Кроме, пожалуй, его предка.) Даже Терон умудрился однажды спасти Ноксу жизнь, так откуда эта уверенность в его неуязвимости?

Пройдясь по кабинету, он включил повтор. Нет, ничего не пропустил; Лана говорила кратко и чётко. А ещё она всегда была чрезвычайно чувствительна к возмущениям в Силе, особенно в отношении Нокса — как-то так вышло, Терон не вникал, да и никогда не понял бы её объяснений. И Лана никогда не делилась информацией, в которой была не уверена. Значит, считала, что права, а её фраза "вероятнее всего" — попытка смягчить. Но с чего бы ей… смягчать. Терон включил запись снова, одновременно доставая из сейфа в стене бутылку виски и стакан, и только с третьего прослушивания уловил короткое "мне жаль". Плеснул прохладную золотистую жидкость в бокал, стёр большую каплю со стола рукавом. Ей жаль, потому что она _предполагала_ , что Терону будет непросто услышать о чём-то (начистоту — о ком-то)? Или её назначили своего рода эмиссаром на такой случай?

Он брякнулся в кресло, которое скрипнуло и слегка опустилось под его весом; сделал несколько глотков, вертя мысль так и эдак. Допив, вдруг понял, что не ощутил вкуса. Проверил этикетку, налил ещё, принюхался — нет, запах на месте, бутылкой не ошибся. Но пить совершенно расхотелось и стакан он отставил подальше от края.

Терону было стыдно, что из всех новостей больше всего его занимает то, хотел ли Дарт Нокс дать ему знать о своей смерти. А если нет, проявила Лана инициативу, потому что догадалась об их связи сама или потому что… крифф, какая разница. Теперь — какая разница?

Теперь у него появился огромный стимул закончить начатое: добраться до данных Сареш, вытащить всё, что официально замалчивается даже от СИС, проанализировать, сделать выводы, связаться с Ланой, сравнить сведения, сделать выводы… и что потом? Снова в подполье, на борьбу с неизвестным захватчиком, в каком-нибудь объединённом сопротивлении, потому что Империя и Республика поодиночке явно уступают в военной мощи? Ещё полчаса назад Терон, наверно, порадовался бы перспективам: ради них он и собирался лазить в чужих переписках и засекреченных отчётах. Но теперь это казалось таким же бессмысленным, как копаться в песочке на пляже, что вот-вот смоет цунами. Словно здравый смысл, мотивацию, его эмоции — всё засосало в громадную чёрную дыру. Как в детстве, когда одной короткой фразой разрушили весь его маленький мирок, всё, во что он верил, объявили ложью, а его — слепым, глухим и ни на что не способным. И не было сил даже заплакать от обиды. Но в джедайском анклаве действительно перевернулась его жизнь, а здесь что? Какой-то ситх, подумать только, посмел умереть. Может, без него Галактика даже станет чуточку светлее.

У Терона не было слов, чтобы передать, насколько ему плевать на Галактику. Да пусть ситхский император сожрёт её целиком. Здесь и сейчас у Терона больше нет ничего "своего". Хорошего, плохого, настоящего или внушённого, серьёзного или мимолётного — ничего. Только "высшее благо". Как у настоящего джедая.


End file.
